dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satanael (DxD: Ascension)
Satanael is one of the Primordial Lords, the creators of the multiverse in the Highschool DxD: Blazing Dusk & Midnight Dawn continuity. He is currently sealed away in the Heart of the Multiverse along with Azrael and Kaira. He is the Lord of Order and was formerly hosted by Michael Eon. Appearance Satanael has the ability to look however he wants, but he usually appears as a handsome young man with frizzy black hair, vampire-pale skin, and royal blue eyes. He usually wears a suit and tie. In his "true form," as referred to by Zach Praktum, he appears as an orb of sky blue light. Personality Satanael is a benevolent, kind person. He cares deeply about his fellow Primordial Lords and their mortal friends, such as Zach and Michael. Unlike Azrael, Satanael tends to voice his opinion on his hosts' choices and attempts to convince them to see things his way. As the Lord of Chaos, Satanael was completely opposite of how he is today. He was a malevolent, violent entity. He had no regard for being kind in any way and didn't care much for anyone but himself and his host. History After the multiverse was created, Kaira made Satanael the Lord of Chaos and herself the Lady of Order. Azrael and Satanael were never aware of a change, believing things had always been this way. They went through their cycle billions of times until the time came for Michael Eon, Zach Praktum, and Angela Sharpe to be the Lords' hosts. During the final battle, Zach and Azrael undid the magic that made Satanael the Lord of Chaos and he took his rightful place as the Lord of Order, with Kaira being given the title of Lady of Chaos once again. Azrael and Zach proceeded to battle and defeat Kaira. The three Primordial Lords were sealed with Zach in the Heart to keep the Deterioration at bay permanently. Zach eventually left, leaving the three to do their job on their own. Following the creation of the Phoenix's Talon, Zach and Satanael are able to communicate telepathically. Powers & Abilities Infinite Magic: Satanael, along with the other Primordial Lords, have infinite magical power and are undefeatable except by each other. They can all use any magic they so desire, no matter what. Infinite Physical Ability: All the Primordial Lords are unmatched in physical capability. Creation: '''When the Primordial Lords work together, they can create multiverses. '''Hosting: The Primordial Lords are able to bond with a chosen mortal host, but only one is allowed in each iteration of the multiverse. You Name It, They've Got It: Any power or ability you can think of, the Primordial Lords can do it. Theme Music * Battle Theme: Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Battle Hymn of the Soul. Basically a battle-worthy version of the Heart's theme. This theme is used for all three Primordial Lords. * 'Heart of the Multiverse BGM: 'Persona 5 - The Poem of Everyone's Souls. Well, what do you think? Also serves as an emotional theme for the Lords, if one of those ever happens. Trivia * My imagined voice actor for Satanael is Lance Reddick. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Phoenix